Daddy, I miss you
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: The nexted in the AsumaAme series. Naruto leans that all this time, he had a family. How will he react? Contains yaoi, might be ooc for some. I own nothing.


**Daddy, I Miss You**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

Tsunade walked around and around her office early one morning. She was going over the last will in testament of her former sensei, Sarutobi, the Third Hokage; she couldn't believe his last requests.

"I, Sarutobi, being of sound body and mind, ask that these requests be fulfilled according to my timeline.

One: Concerning Uzumaki Naruto, by the age of 18 or the rank of chunin, whatever comes first, he MUST be told about his family history.

Two: Concerning my grandson, Konohamaru, I asked that he be taught by my youngest daughter- in- law, Ame, when he reaches the rank of genin. If in the event she becomes pregnant, he and his two little friends are to be under the care of Genma.

Three: The position of Sixth Hokage, whenever that time comes, is to go to Naruto, under the supervision of Usimo Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Sarutobi Ame, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, as his personal secretary."

She was stunned, to say the least, about the first and third one. But, being Hokage, and being the one in charge of this last will, she knew that she must do this, even if it killed her to do so. So, without warning, she told her assistant, Shizune, that she would be out for the day, and left to fulfill her duties. First off was to find her dirty-minded husband at the bath, watching the girls.

Jiraiya was where she thought he was, peeping into the public bath, looking at some girls. She came up from behind him and slapped him on the head, "Hey, what the hell?!" he said as he turned to see his wife looking at him. "What now Tsunade, you know I am doing my research for my book."

She glared down at him and responded, very angrily, "First of all, this is against the law, secondly, I am still trying to figure out why you do this, when you have a very lovely wife, who for the life of me, can't understand why I still love you, and thirdly, oh forget it. I need to speak with you now," and she took a seat beside of him. He could tell she was upset, so, he turned away from the girls, put his arm around her and said, "Tell me what's on you mind." That's when she remembered why she still loved him, and handed him the Last Will and Testament for their former sensei.

"Oh, I see, well, gather them up and tell them" he said bluntly, "And I'll be with you all the way."

She smiled at him and said, "Now I remember why I still love you, alright, let's go" and he helped her up and they headed back to her office, not without, of course, he taking one last look at the girls, and she smacking him in the head.

Shizune was told to go and gather the people for the meeting including Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy. "You know your daughter is not going to like this much," said the Hokage.

"Yes, I know she is not going to like it, but she'll get over it. Now, go and get them."

Ame and Asuma were lying in their bed, sleeping in, because it was their first day off together in three months. Then there was a knock at the door. "Asuma, go get that," said Ame as she was trying to hide in the pillow. "Most likely it's Naruto and he'll want you. I suggest you go."

"Asshole" and then she got up and put on some warm pjs over her bra and underwear and put on her robe before answering the door. "I swear Naruto, this better be good or I'll…." she said as she was opening the door, but was surprised it was her mother's assistant, Shizune. "What does she want now?!" she asked, rudely.

"Your's and Asuma's presence at a meeting in an hour."

"Oh, what the hell?"

"Don't yell at me; yell at her and your father."

"Whatever, we'll be there, but I am not happy about it."

"Duly noted," she replied as she walked away.

Ame returned to the bedroom and he looked up at her. "Well, what's up?"

"Us, my dear, mother and her husband request us to be at her office in an hour."

"What for?"

"Hell if I know. Get up," and they got out of bed and started to gather their stuff and went to take a shower, together. O.o 

And hour later, all of those who were called to the meeting were walking into Hokage Tower, when Ame went in to the office, and had a stunning secretary trying to stop her when Asuma said, "I wouldn't even think of it. She is pissed and she is going to tell the Hokage about it."

"Yes, but she just walked into the Hokage's office without permission."

"When you are the Hokage's daughter, you don't need permission," replied Guy.

"What?!" asked the confused girl.

"You heard me," replied the jonin.

**Meanwhile inside the office….**

"My first day off with my husband and you called us into your office for a meeting. Mother, are you crazy?"

"First of all, you better lower you tone before I knock you down to genin, and secondly, this is a bit more important than spending time with your husband, because what I have to say concerns not only you, but him as well, because, dear daughter, it has to do with his father's will."

"Sorry mama."

"It's okay, when you act like that, I blame your father," she said, smiling.

"I heard that!" exclaimed Jiraiya, as he stood in the shadows.

"Hello daddy!" said Ame as she walked over to give him a hug.

"Hello my little sunshine. All right, go get everyone," replied Jiraiya.

"Yes papa."

When they where called into the office, Asuma asked Ame, "Everything okay?" "For the most part things are fine. However, we do need to sit."

Asuma looked around the room and saw that all of the others had taking their seats, "Yea, I guess that would be a good idea," so he and Ame took a seat.

"Alright, I suppose that you are wondering why I called you all here today, well, it's to deal with the Third Hokage's Last Will and Testament." Everyone looked at her with questioning looks. "Most of his last request has to do with Naruto, but all, in one way or another have to do with all of you, for the most part. To start, Naruto needs to know something about his past," when she said this, she looked directly at Naruto.

"My past? What of it?"

"Your family, mostly."

"Mother, are you sure?" asked Ame with a puzzled looked.

"It was the will of the Third Hokage to tell Naruto. Granted it was supposed to wait until the age of 18 or the rank of chunin, whatever came first, but since he will be 18 in two weeks, and the chunin exams are in a week, I thought that now would be a better time than later."

Ame agreed to this and the Hokage continued. "Well, to start off, Naruto, Jiraiya and I are your grandparents."

"My what?!"

"Grandparents."

"Um, okay, what else is there to know?"

"Your father was our eldest child, Uzumaki Hono."

"Wait, then, Ame, what is your family clan name?" Ame looked at her mother and father, they both nodded, and then she looked at Naruto, and answered him, "My family clan name is Uzumaki."

"So, you're my aunt?"

"Technically, yes."

Naruto looked at the Hokage and said, "So, you and perversage are my grandparents, and the Fourth is my father, and Ame is my aunt, and I was told none of this, why?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Because in the same decreed that was made after the nine- tail demon fox was sealed inside of you, it was also decreed that we could not tell you that we are your family. It was the wish of the Third Hokage."

"But why?" at this point Naruto was extremely upset, and the sensei knew this. Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka, and Guy hurried over to him and held him down to keep him going after the Hokage.

"It is not for us to question the Third Hokage. He did what he thought was right. We were at war, and things needed to be done. People needed protection. Look Naruto, we are sorry, there was nothing that we could do. It was out our hands. Your father knew that is would be all we could do to raise Ame; therefore he asked Iruka and Kakashi to take care of you if anything had happened to him. He didn't ask that we not tell you about your father, but the Third did. We were supposed to keep it from you for your own good. Not a day goes by that we never thought of telling you, but we were not allowed. I am sorry, I truly am." That is where Naruto blew up. As soon as it started, Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, and Iruka had a hard time holding him down. Ame got up and used the calming Genjutsu on Naruto, and it helped a little, but he was still outraged.

"I just don't understand why he did that!"

"Naruto, it was something he thought that was for the good."

"I went my whole life thinking I had no one, and it turns out I had a whole family!"

"Naruto, you did have someone."

"Oh yea, who?!"

Then Iruka spoke up, "Me, Naruto. I have been there for you all this time. I have been your provider and caretaker all this time. Well, Kakashi and I have. You were never alone, you had friends as well. Sasuke, Sakura, Ame, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, they were, and are, all your friends. Plus your teachers, Kakashi, Asuma, Genma and Guy. Not to mention, although they couldn't take care of you as they would have wanted to, your grandparents. We have always been there, just in a different way. We do love you and care about you, Naruto, always have and always will. Why do you think when others tried to hurt you, we were always there to help you out?"

That was when Naruto finally calmed down, and they loosened their grip, but didn't totally let go. He was in deep thought when he finally answered them, he was calmer. "I guess so. I always cared for you, and I always thought of all of you as family, and I had hoped that if I could ever have a family, I would always want it to be you guys. Hmm, I guess in a way, my dream came true." He looked around the room at the smiling faces, and some of the crying ones. "Pervert, are you crying?"

"Don't you think it's time you called me **ojiisan?" said **Jiraiya.

"I think I can, if I can still call you pervert from time to time."

"What if I say no?"

"Tough, old man."

Jiraiya just rolled his eyes at his grandson. The others decided that he was calmed enough for them to remove their hands and sit back down to hear the rest of what the Hokage had to say.

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way, our main concern is getting Naruto to the next ninja level. Naruto, you are to train with your grandfather, Ame, Asuma, Kakashi, and Iruka. They will help you to learn new techniques that will hopefully help you to win the battles and hopefully be promoted to chunin."

"Why the rush?" asked Naruto.

"Because, dear grandson, I don't want to be Hokage forever, and if I am not mistaken, not only was it the Third's wish for you to become Hokage, but if memory serves, your dream is to be Hokage. In order for you to do that, you have to first be a genin, then a chunin, and finally a jonin, before you can concentrate on becoming Hokage. That means teaching you everything and anything possible to help you retrieve your goal." Everyone just looked at Tsunade to see if she was crazy, and when they saw no signs of her insanity, they agreed to help Naruto.

Finally the time came and everyone gathered in the arena to watch the chunin exams take place. The final battle was Naruto vs. a highly skilled Sand Genin, taught by Gaara's brother. Kankuro came up to Naruto and said, "Don't lose to badly to my student," and then Gaara hit him and said, "Naruto don't worry about him. I know that you will do well in the fight. I have faith in you and your dream." As they walked away Naruto could hear Kankuro, "Did you have to hit me that hard?"

Gaara replied, "Yes. You are an asshole and you needed to be brought down."

"Jerk."

"Do you want to lose rank?"

Kankuro just rolled his eyes at Gaara.

Forty minutes later and four broken, unable to heal bones, Naruto final won the match. He stood there, barely able to breath. That genin took a lot out of him including hurting the nine tail demon fox, making it nearly impossible for Naruto to heal. After he was taken to the hospital, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya gathered in his room. "Well, am I going to die?" asked Naruto. He was on oxygen, and had bandages and a cast on him. His heart rate was weak, and although he was on pain medicine, he was still in pain.

"I am not sure Naruto. It looks like the Sand Ninja did a lot of damage to not only you, but the fox as well. In fact, I believe the fox is dying, therefore it could possibly kill you." Just then Kankuro, Gaara and Temari came in. "I want to tell you Naruto, before you blow up at my idiot brother; he had nothing to do with your current state. Apparently, that boy's father told him to kill you and take your demon, because he wanted your demon to try and kill me." Naruto and the others looked at the Kazekage, "Use kyuubi to kill you, that's horrible" said Naruto looking sincerely at Gaara. "I am sorry Naruto. If I knew…."

"If you knew, you would have stopped it. It's alright Gaara, I don't blame you."

Gaara, if at all possible, smiled at Naruto, before he and his brother and sister left.

Naruto lay in bed that night. He was thinking of his life and how he ended up here, dying at such a young age. He couldn't believe how things had changed from hating Sasuke to being madly in love with him. Thinking he didn't have a family when all this time he had one. From Gaara being a cold-blooded killer to being nearly human. This was a wild life and now…. and then the silence.

He awoke to look at the man he now knew was his father. "Hello Naruto, how are you?" asked Hono.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"In heaven."

"Heaven?"

"Yes Naruto, heaven. You are dead"

"Why?"

"Because the fox died, therefore killing you."

"But I can't be dead. I haven't achieved my dream."

"Neither did I, but here I am."

"What was your dream?"

"To watch you grow up and be there for you when you needed me."

"So, why did you die?"

"Because the Jutsu I used to seal the fox inside of you meant I had to die in the process."

"Was there any other why?"

"At the time, no."

"What do you mean at the time?"

"I am sure there may be a way now, but then there wasn't any other way."

"Oh."

"Naruto, look, we do not pick the life we want to lead, fate picks for us."

"Well, fate sucks at its job."

"This may be, but it is what it is and there are no two ways about it."

"Still sucks."

"If there is time, we may be able to have you go back."

"Will you be able to go with me?"

"No, I have to stay here. But I will continue to watch over you."

"Oh, okay. So, what do we do?"

"Pray they believe in miracles."

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am sorry to say, Hokage- sama, it dead" said the medical- nin.

"What?! You have got to be kidding?!" exclaimed Tsunade. Just then, Jiraiya, her daughter, Ame, and her son- in- law Asuma showed up.

"What's wrong okāsan?" asked Ame.

"They are telling me Naruto is dead."

"What?!" exclaimed the whole group. Jiraiya was the first to go into Naruto's bed. His normally happy, cheerful grandson was now dead. He was just laying there on the bed dress in a white night shirt with his mouth slightly opened and a sheet over his bottom half of his body. He slowly walked over and started to caress his check, when Naruto spoke, "I was resting old man," his eyes however were still closed.

Jiraiya looked at his wife, "I thought that you said he was dead?"

"He is dead dear, look for yourself."

"Obāsan, you're crazy!" exclaimed Naruto.

They walked over to the bed and then Naruto opened his eyes and said, "I am hungry, where's my roman?"

As happy as they was to see he was alive, they wanted to know why the media- nin said he was dead.

"Why did you say my grandson was dead?" asked Tsunade, about to pull out a kuni on the ninja.

"Because Hokage- sama, he was dead."

"Are you sure he wasn't faking it?"

"Yes, I am."

Then she looked at Naruto. "Naruto, do you know why the media- nin would say you were dead?"

"Because, I was dead. I saw my father and everything. They must have come

around to check me in that state. I don't think they would lie to you, obāsan, I promise."

"Mama, he may be one of the craziest, certainly loud-mouthed, ninja in our

village, but when it counts, Naruto does not lie," said Ame.

"I agree with Ame Hokage- sama, Naruto is many things, but a liar is not one of

them," Asuma chimed in.

"I know he is not, but I think that it's odd for him to be dead one moment, and

alive the next." And then a voice that no one knew spoke up.

"I don't."

They all turned and looked at the door and dressed all in white was the Fourth Hokage, Uzumaki Hono. Tsunade fainted in her husband's arms and he nearly fainted himself. Naruto spoke up and said, "I thought that you wouldn't be able to come with me" said Naruto, looking at his father. "So didn't I, Naruto, but I was able to after all. Not forever, but for a while. Once you take over as Hokage, I will no longer be needed."

"So, how long is that?" asked Naruto.

"To be Hokage son, it takes a lot of study, hard work, determination, and practice."

"Doesn't answer the how long part?"

"I figure about 6 to 10 years"

"Oh, good grief!" whined Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, be thankful he is here. You heard him, once you take the office of

Hokage, it would be only a matter of time before he leaves again," said Ame.

Then Naruto noticed something, "What about Iruka? He has been like a father to me?"

Hono looked at his son, "I think it will be okay, Naruto. It's alright to have more

than one person believe in you and your dream. We will both have the love of a parent for you and we will both cheer for you and be there for you when you need us. I am not asking that you just for get about Iruka, after all, he took care of my Kitsune while I was gone, and I understand he means a lot to you, and I wouldn't ask for something different."

"I suppose so," Naruto smiled his wide smile and then looked at his grandfather

holding his grandmother, and for the first time in what Naruto believed to be Jiraiya's life, he was speechless.

"Papa, are you okay?" asked Hono.

"I must be dreaming. Yep, your mother got fed up over me looking at those girls

and killed me and I am dreaming"

"No Papa, you are not dreaming. I am here, alive and well, for now."

"For sure?"

"Yes, papa for sure," and then Hono looked at his baby sister, now a grown

woman.

"Ame- chan?" he asked her and then suddenly felt her wrap herself around him a

huge, nearly bone- crushing huge.

"Please tell me this is not Reanimation?"

"Nope. It's fate."

"So, fate, son, sucks after all," said their mother as she came too. She finally stood

and looked around the room. She had her husband, son, daughter, son- in- law, and grandson all in the some room. Something she never thought she would have. All alive, and all together in the same room. Life, was happy, even if it only for a minute.

Fin

I made up the name.

means grandfather

means grandmother


End file.
